


And around them, the world burned

by Waterhawk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Castiel Angst, Future, Future Castiel, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), I got this from a writing prompt, M/M, Post Series, Sad, Short, Supernatural - Freeform, Writing Prompt, could be seen as a bromance, end of world, tired Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterhawk/pseuds/Waterhawk
Summary: The world ends, but the Winchester’s are long dead, a legend.The only one who remembers them is a bitter man in a trenchcoat.I got this from a writing prompt on twitter, the-modern-typewriter
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	And around them, the world burned

**Author's Note:**

> This is angsty and dramatic but I love writing this stuff with my whole heart. I ship destiel so I put it in the tags but you could pretend Cas/Naomi is canon in this fic it changes nothing lmao  
> Enjoy!
> 
> The prompt is from the-modern-typewriter

“Wait.” The young hunter asked. “You knew them? Personally?”  
Castiel looked down at his trenchcoat, eerie similar to the one he wore in the good old days. With his only true best friends. Castiel smiled bitterly.  
“I knew all of them. At least I thought I did. Once. A long time ago.”  
The ‘we were family,’ was left as an unspoken whisper. A private memory for team free will only.  
“What were they like?” They asked, as another piece of debris hits the ground.  
Castiel smiled, remembering their trust, friendship, and bravery.  
“They were going to change the world.”  
And around them, the world burned.


End file.
